


spin my bottle, baby

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, as well as zeta society, permonde, some slight hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola Perry doesn't like parties. Or, rather, she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin my bottle, baby

Lola Perry tugged on her turtleneck, crinkling her nose at the teenagers that passed. Laura had wanted to come to the end of course party (but she swore it wasn’t for the brooding, hot junior); Perry, however?

She could do without.

Silas High wasn’t a very good school, academically; the teachers were distant, and often replaced. The kids were terrors.

Lafontaine bumped her shoulder, nodding over to a semi-drunk Laura (as if Perry hadn’t lectured her on the dangers of alcohol), who was motioning to the ginger, wildly.

Sighing heavily, Perry waddled over to her.

“We’re playing spin-the-bottle, and we need one more member.” Laura told her, doe eyes wide.

“No.”

“Please?” The blonde begged, eyes flitting from Carmilla Karnstein and back. Perry chewed on the inside of her cheek.

“Fine. But if I catch an infection from one of these low-lifes, I have every right to a lawsuit.” She sniffed, before placing a cushion on the floor and sitting on it.

Laura beamed, all but jumping next to Carmilla, who gave her a tiny grin; Perry wanted someone who would be a good influence, for Laura, but at the very least she was happy with Karnstein.

“Ginger-snap.” A low voice spoke up, from in front of her. Perry looked up, facing Matska Belmonde- Carmilla’s roommate. “Hadn’t really pegged you as the type to come to a rave.”

“Because I’m not.” Perry answered. “Not that you would know the first thing about me.”

Matska laughed, a rumble that made Perry shiver, involuntarily. “Don’t be so sure.”

The redhead narrowed her eyes, at that, but the others had interfered. The game was beginning, and the bottle was spinning.

Perry leaned back, twiddling her thumbs as nearly everyone went. Two bottles had broken in the process, and the third had been brought in by Wilson Kirsch, who’s lips were plump from kissing Danny Lawrence.

(Now, that had been interesting, she had to admit.)

Rolling her eyes as Carmilla and Laura finally went, Perry stood up, all too ready to leave.

“Now, wait just a minute, red.” Matska called, and Perry froze, looking down. The head of the bottle was pointing at her.

With an indignant groan, she crouched back down. “Who do I have to slobber my way through?” She asked.

“Me.” Matska answered, licking her lips. Perry felt her stomach churn, at that, and the senior chuckled. “Scared?”

Leaning forward, Perry shook her head. “You wish.”

There was hardly anyone around; Carmilla and Laura had left them, making out somewhere, and Danny and Kirsch were probably arguing about something or other. Lafontaine had begun chatting with JP.

Matska scooted closer to Perry, who didn’t move, and kissed her, gently.

Or, well, it started off gently. Soon, Perry started to kiss back, and it morphed into a hungry medley of lips and stray hands.

She heard a whistle come from somewhere in the dispersed crowd (she was pretty confident that it had been Will), but Perry ignored them, pulling Matska in.

Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to parties.

**Author's Note:**

> written for teenygaylaura on tumblr  
> a comment a day, keeps the author at bay.
> 
> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ff.net: ClairesNovak


End file.
